1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to three-dimensional scanning, and more particularly to techniques for addressing artifacts in derivations of three-dimensional data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Acquisition of data for three-dimensional imaging generally includes artifacts related to, for example, the imaging subject, ambient conditions, and inherent properties of the optical and electronic systems used for data acquisition.
General calibration techniques may employ direct measurement of known targets to characterize these errors, as well as mathematical modeling of non-ideal aspects of an imaging system. As a significant disadvantage, modeling techniques can present difficult characterization challenges and may fail to capture actual sources of imaging artifacts. Conversely, brute force calibration may be time consuming, and typically requires a specialized, sensitive hardware platform. Brute calibration also results in very large calibration files, particularly for the multi-dimensional data sets used in three-dimensional imaging. The selection among these existing alternatives will generally depend on the characteristics of the system being calibrated, and usually forces some degree of compromise on a designer. In multi-aperture devices and other systems having more than one optical channel, the selection of an appropriate calibration regime may become more difficult because each channel may present different characteristics affecting calibration.
There remains a need for improved calibration techniques suitable for use with optical devices having more than one optical channel, such as multi-aperture imaging systems.